Vessel
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora was used to being seen as a weapon, a portend of doom or an agent of death. Occasionally with a casual sexual partner she was viewed as an attractive female form. The first time they're physically intimate, he doesn't look at her either of the two ways she's used to. Peter looks at her like her body's beautiful because it belongs to her.


She found it to be overwhelming, their first time together. Peter went sweet and slow, and it was much more overwhelming than she ever would have guessed it to be, so much more than she had expected.

Not that Gamora was inexperienced or anything. She's fucked before. But she's come to realize that she's never had sex with someone before- not like this. The type of sex where making love is an apt description.

When she fucked before it was never about feelings- just physical pleasure with strangers that she chose to never see again. It was just using someone to help you attain orgasm (mutual using, though).

It had always been a no names, perfunctory task, pleasurable as it is, that she chose to accomplish with another willing body. The passion that was pure sexual desire and lust was to the point, and there was nothing careful about it. It was fucking, simple as that.

While not necessarily quick, it wasn't prolonged past a reasonable point of attaining physical pleasure.

It was not careful. It was not slow. It was the bare minimum between two partners to attain orgasm. Sex was always to achieve a goal in that sort of way.

Sex had always been fucking to her.

Sex had never been making love before.

She wasn't a virgin. But the first time she and Peter were physically intimate, he had made love to her, and it was overwhelming.

* * *

It was good. She wasn't accustomed to such softness in her life, such care. For anything. Much less her. She certainly wasn't this... gentle when dealing with it herself.

And the way Peter was just so reverent of her had her heart in her throat.

At first she kept trying to rile him up to a pace she was more comfortable and used to, not this sweet and slow, but Peter would just chuckle and brush it off, leaning up and murmuring into her ear that he wanted to take his time with her.

It had been over a quarter hour of foreplay before Peter started lapping at her wet heat, his mouth languid and indulgent, and as he kept building her up Gamora actually bit her hand. Her eyes were screwed tight in surmounting pleasure just building and building so close, and she brought her fist to her lips and just bit down on her knuckles as hard as she could as he swirled his tongue lazily at her clit.

To give herself something to concentrate on other than the maddening movements of his mouth, sending tingles down her spine and making her toes curl as she arched off the bed.

* * *

At first it was a struggle to accept such softness from him, hence her trying to rile him up in the beginning.

But his meandering pace as he explored, lavished her body with attention and appreciation- it felt _good._

So no, she didn't expect the sweet, gentle, and slow aspect of making love their first time together.

Trying to contain herself from exploding turned out to be a pleasure in its own right. Having to not rip him apart and take him immediately, take what was hers, was a practice in self control that was surprisingly arousing to her. Almost like teasing and denial, the way she had to hold herself back and withstand his titillating and torturous slowness. It was... amazing.

* * *

And throughout this whole thing, she still couldn't get used to the way he was looking at her.

Gamora was used to being seen as a weapon, a portend of doom or an agent of death.

There were occasions with casual sexual partners who looked at her as a physically attractive female body, which she didn't mind, since she was viewing her male counterpart as exactly the same. Just a sexually attractive form.

Of the two ways she was looked at, most of the time it was the weapon one. Seen as a threat.

Those were how she had been perceived in the past.

But the way Peter was looking at her now- she's never been looked at by someone like this. He wasn't looking at her in either of the two ways she was used to.

She had always been seen as either an agent of death, or, on rare occasions, a physically attractive female.

But Peter wasn't looking at her either way right now, as he surveyed her body with his loving attention, his gaze roaming her naked form.

He wasn't looking at her like she was a physically attractive female form as he took in the sight of her.

He didn't look like he was appreciating the naked body of a beautiful woman.

He was looking at her body like it was beautiful because it was _hers._

It wasn't the looks she had gotten from previous sexual partners, the look she had given previous sexual partners, the look that for all intents and purposes the serial seducer Peter Quill would've been expected to have when greeted with the sight of an undressed person lying before him. Nope, none of that.

Peter's eyes on her right now, he was looking at her like she was beautiful, that her body was beautiful because it belonged to her. When he was just worshiping her whole body, he was worshiping it because it belonged to her. _Hers._ He didn't even wanna worship a sexually attractive female form. He wanted to worship Gamora, every inch of her.

That every inch of her was perfect because it was her.

Peter dragged his kisses across her skin, his touch warm and gentle as he paid respect to every scar she'd received, every part of her, every part of her that got her here. From the joints of her elbows to her hands that helped keep her safe, from her temple to the muscles of her legs that had carried her through every hardship. He paid respect to every part of her that helped get her here, whole.

He wasn't worshiping her body. No. He was worshiping her. Using her body as a means to express his devotion and care to her.

Her body was a vessel, and he was worshiping _her._

* * *

So that was it. Gamora's body was a vessel for expressions of devotion to her. That's how Peter looked at her. And it took her breath away.

* * *

She was almost ashamed when she realized that she wouldn't have given his body the same sentiment- the same appreciation. She felt a bit guilty knowing that if he hadn't focused on her first, she would have treated his body the same way she treated every male body she had been with. That's how she would have viewed it, she's sure. She wouldn't have given him the differentiation that he so rightly deserved.

She honestly didn't know it existed until she saw it in his eyes just now as he looked at her, so of course she wouldn't have been able to give him the same.

There was no denying that Peter was a very attractive male, and she had always thought that their first time would be of red hot passion and lust.

Yes, their finally spoken thing and the feelings they shared were why it was happening at all, but she was sure their first time would be powerful and passionate.

Not gentle and caring. Both ways would have been very enjoyable.

And Gamora found she was rather fond of the whole making love thing.


End file.
